The use of computer accessory items, such as a computer mouse, personal digital assistant (PDA), miniature video camera, or MP3 player, is common for most computer users. Placement of such items in relation to a primary work surface, such as a desktop or a table for holding a keyboard, can vary greatly among computer users. Further, constant and continual movement of the user's hand to move accessory items, particularly a computer mouse, while operating a computer keyboard can be required and can be tiring and stressful to the user. One response to these problems has been to provide a computer accessory shelf that can be mounted to a primary work surface and move relative to the primary work surface.
Accessory shelves mounted to provide rotatable motion are generally plagued by multiple drawbacks. For example, it is desirable for the accessory shelf to be rotatable to a given position and then maintain that position; however, re-positioning of the shelf tends to loosen such shelves making position maintenance difficult. Further, it is generally difficult to adjust the tension of the shelves to make it harder or easier to rotate. Still further, the hardware used to attach such shelves is often bulky, protruding above or below the shelf.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a mechanism for swivelly mounting an accessory work shelf to a primary work surface, such as a keyboard tray.
It is another object of the invention to provide a mechanism for mounting an accessory work shelf to a primary work surface to allow swivel motion relative to the primary work surface while maintaining a consistent tension that will not loosen due to rotation of the accessory shelf.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a mechanism for swivelly mounting an accessory work shelf to a primary work surface wherein the resistance to the swivel motion can be adjusted easily by the user.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to persons familiar with structures of this general type from the following discussion and drawings.